Static mixing apparatus having no moving parts has been utilized theretofore such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,136, for example. The materials to be mixed may be liquids, solids, or gases, and non-uniformities in such materials occur in various characteristics or properties such as color, density, or temperature, for example. A multiphase flow includes two or more different materials to be mixed during fluid flow along the conduit. The materials are inserted within the conduit upstream of the mixing apparatus. Mixing of materials may be achieved by obstruction in the fluid flow path of a conduit. Baffles may be arranged in a conduit or pipe that divide and recombine fluid streams in a systematic fashion in order to minimize pressure drop. However, the length of mixing process within the pipe or conduit may be relatively long which produces a relatively high pressure drop in the mixing conduit. A pressure drop requires additional energy for moving the material along the conduit.
It is desirable that a minimum length of conduit be utilized for a mixing chamber and that a minimal pressure drop be obtained.